05 Ooga Chaka
by Cougarcreed
Summary: Griffin has to go wake up Jubilee... but he also wants to live. How should he do it?


Disclaimer:

This is a dimension #2 Griffin story and takes place after "The Tiger's Cubs" , 'Water' , 'Give me a happy ending' and "Hide and Seek"

**Griffin in any dimension is mine, all mine. So if you want to use him please ask, submit a blood sample and write a 1,000,000 word explanation on what you want to do with him and then I might let you barrow him, the same thing goes for Metallica and the twins Loric and Navar.**

As ever Marvel owns all the rights to the X-Men, Gen-X and X-Factor, will I admit to borrowing them from time to time for my own purposes, without their permission, but since I don't make any money from this, or anything else in my life, I hope they will take pity on me and ignore what is in fact my tribute to their creations.

PS: The part with Sabretooth is for Linda J.

"Ooag Chaka"

By: DelCreed

griffincreed@hotmmail.com

www.members.tripod.com/griffincgeed

August 20, 2002

Early one morning in Snow Valley Massachusetts, the students of 'Xavier's school for gifted youth' stumbled into the kitchen for an early breakfast. Page Guthrie stood at the stove happily making oatmeal, Angelo Espinosa pushed the handle down on the toaster to brown his bagel, Monet sat eating a grapefruit half elegantly, Talica Summers didn't need to eat because her entire body had been turned to metal by a techno-organic virus years ago, and Jono Starsmore sat there watching everyone just to make them feel a little guilty that they could eat and  he couldn't scene he'd lost his mouth and stomach when his powers had manifested. The younger members of Gen-X had been aloud to sleep till later, so that was why Leach, Artie, and the twins Loric and Navar weren't present at the table that morning. Emma Frost, the co-headmistress raised an eyebrow at Sean Cassidy, who sighed interpreting it (correctly) to mean 'Go and get them.' He stood to retrieve the two missing students, just as one of them lumbered in looking like something a cat wouldn't drag in.

          :I'm part cat, a nocturnal creature, I need my sleep." Griffin groan looking for sympathy, he got none.

          "You should have thought of that last night when you decided to challenge Miss. Lee to see who could catch the most fireflies." Emma said as Griff perked up enough to say,

          :I won.: He smiled. :By one bug.:

          "How, nice for you. Care to explain what made you and Jubilee decide to put those bugs in the guest bathroom?" Someone sniggered, but it definitely wasn't Ms. Frost.

          :We wanted to see if 79 of them could light up a room.: More sniggering and Emma kicked Sean under the table, he winced and stopped laughing.

          "It would seam that Jubilee is also having a little problem waking up this morning for the training session, I think you should go and wake her up, because you'll be needing her help to relocate every one of those bugs back outside before your turns in the grotto." 

'Wake up J-Lee! Is she crazy?' No one who wanted to live woke up Jubilee… okay so Page was living on barrowed time, but that was only because Jubilee liked her and her brother Cannonball was a former team-mate from when Jubilee was 'with the X-Men'.

          "Good luck, even I would never wake her up this early, she'll be really grouchy and try to blast you with her 'Paffs'." Page said putting cream on her oatmeal.

          "Si, the Chica is not a morning person." Angelo said as he saved his bagel from becoming charcoal. "Better you then me." He added digging into the cream cheese.

          "And, once she finds out about the bug migration, you are done for."

          :Thanks M, that's just what I needed to hear.: Griff's sound effect snort sounded more like a snore.

          "You're Welcome." She smiled back sweetly, it was hard to believe that she and Jubilee were actually friends now, brought closer by the death of their friend Everett Thomas. Griff tried to think about how to wake Jubilee in a way that A) she couldn't 'Paff' him in the face. B) Wouldn't have her blame him for the rest of the day. And C) let him live long enough to at least see his kids, and hopefully his grandkids one day. Ms. Frost nudged him and sent him out of the kitchen. 

:Fetch the fortune cookie, what am I a dog?: Halfway up the stairs he froze for a moment, then he choked on a laugh, turned around and ran out the front door, Jubilee would have a harder time reaching him if he was outside (Hooray for an exhausted person's logic).

~Ms. Frost Cougar is running away.~ Jono informed their teacher. Everyone went to a window from which they could see Griffin, who had decided to take the code name Cougar, standing on the vast front lawn. He stood very still looking up at the window that belonged to Jubilee, and slowly, through the force of his mind, it unlocked and opened. With a big smile Griff then used his ability to create sound effects to amplify a song, so that it played out in the yard, keeping him well out of 'Paffing' range. As the notes got stronger he added his 'voice' singing the lyrics.

      I can't stop this feeling

      Deep inside of me

      Boy you just don't realize

      What you do to me

          When he saw a movement in the window he created the images of Bobby and Remy behind him singing the 'Ooga chaka' harmony dressed in disco wear, once the window opened wider and Jubilee stuck her head out he pulled out all the stops and whipped up 'sims' of Cyclops and Wolverine in over-sized, white diapers with a black X on them, doing the baby dance from the TV show Ally McBeal.

      When you hold me

      In you arms so tight

      You let me know

      Eveything's alright

      I, I'm hooked on a feeling

      I'm high on believing

      That you're in love with me

      Your lips are sweet as candy

      The taste is on my mind

      You just keep my thirsty

      For another cup of wine

          The burst of laughter that reached his ears signalled his success, he was so happy to still be alive and that J-Lee wasn't going to be mad at him that he created a large Sabretooth in a pink tutu to do 'jetties' (ballet leaps folks, *Sigh* Del can't spell)  across the yard as the song went on.

      I've got it bad for you, darling

      But I don't need a cure

      I'll just stay addicted

      And hope I can endure

      All the good love

      When we're all alone

      Keep it up, boy

      Yeah you turn me on

          By now Sean had the video camera out and was trying to capture as much of the seen as he could, he'd make a killing selling the videos to X-Force, X-Calibuer and the X-Men. But he almost dropped the video when he suddenly saw Griffin fly up into the air…THE BOY WAS FLYING! Around him everyone, including Talica, was pointing.

      I, I'm hooked on a feeling

      I'm high on believing

      That you're in love with me

      When you hold me

      In your arms so tight

      You let me know

      Everything''s alright

          Jubilee, had to hold her sides, they were starting to hurt from all the laughter, but once Griff started dancing in the air she nearly fell out the window in surprise.

          "Griff, you're flying got better and you learned to hover?" she gushed once he came near her window. He only smiled and held out his hands to her, because he had to concentrate on his flight, the illusions of Sabretooth and the X-Men faded away and only the music and his 'voice' remained as he flew her to the ground.

      I, I'm hooked on a feeling

      I'm high on believing

      That you're in love with me

      I said I'm hooked on a feeling...

          Once they landed he walked with her into the kitchen and handed her the box of 'sugar bombs' and went to get two spoons and some cereal bowls, as Jubilee pulled the milk out of the fridge.

          :Practice makes perfect J-Lee, and a little rest helped. I couldn't have done it without you. Oh Ms. Frost wants us to liberate the flies before training today.: He looked at her, :I'll take you sky dancing if you don't pout about it.: He bargained. Sean looked at them and asked Jubilee.

          "You knew he could fly?" She shrugged.

          "Ya, how do you think he got to the last bug?" She saw the look on the 'adult's' faces, "you'd better tell them Cougar." He agreed, and started explaining.

          :Well you know that with Sinister watching us Talica, the twins and I hid most of our powers from him, so there are some things we've never tried doing,: everyone nodded urging him to continue, :well I hid my T.K. ability and it was only last night that Jubilee told me that my moth- um… Jean uses her T.K. to fly and that I should try it, I didn't want to do it. I thought I'd break my neck, but J-Lee just kept encouraging me to at least try once, so I tried it to get a firefly and it was the most amazing feeling to just lift up into the air and 'float' there. Jubilee asked how it felt so I took her up with me.: Griffin smiled, :We put the bugs in the bathroom thinking to finish the challenge later but we ended up working on my manoeuvring all night.:

          "Ya, then we had to work on his landings." Jubilee said rubbing her backside, "We worked on that till three this morning. Griff was about brain dead from using his T.K. too much, but I still had to just about drag him in side to get some sleep." She covered a yawn with her hand.

          "You mean you were both up till dawn working on his flying?" Sean asked.

          ":Ya.:" They both yawned together now. Emma looked down at the two drowsy students.

          "I believe that a night of training," she looked at Cougar, "and coaching a fellow team-mate, more then makes up for one morning session." Two pairs of sleepy eyes looked at her. "Oh, get back to bed, but no more solo night sessions unless scheduled for them. You can get away with this just this once." Griffin and Jubilee would have been happy to hear that at any other time but Griff with his hand wrapped around the milk carton and Jubilee with her a spoon dribbling cereal, were fast asleep at the table, heads propped on each others shoulders.

The end


End file.
